Justice league (teen titans)
the justice league is a group of superheroes who created to protect the world Superman Featured Justice League Member.jpg Batman Featured Justice League Member.png 2671165-justice league.jpg Green Arrow featured justice league member pic.jpg Justice League Movie Logo.jpg history 2001 The flash, green lantern, Aquaman, martian manhunter and black canary work together to fight alien invasion, after the invasion, they decide to form the justice league of America and bases in the secret sanctuary in happy harbor 2002 the league fought in alien name starro and got snapper carr as mascot, after starro Green arrow, the atom, Hawkman and hawkgirl join the JLA 2005 the justice league fought in the first time in deathstroke the terminator, the fight finish in ravager's death 2006 the JLA decide went to public and left the sanctuary 2007 superman, batman, wonder woman, zatara, icon and metamorpho join the league members The founders and the other members are the curret roster FOUNDERS: *GREEN LANTERN (HAL JORDAN) *THE FLASH (BARRY ALLEN) (Chairperson) *AQUAMAN (Prince Orin/ARTHUR CURRY) *MARTIAN MANHUNTER (JOHN JOHNS) *BLACK CANARY (DINAH LAUREL LANCE-QUEEN) OTHER MEMBERS: *THE ATOM (RAY PALMER) *BATWOMAN (KATE KANE) *DOCTOR LIGHT (KIMIYO HOSHI) *HAWKMAN (KATAR HOL/CARTER HALL) *HAWKGIRL (SHAYERA HOL/SHIERA SANDERS HALL) *MISTER TERIFFIC (MICHAEL HOLT) *GREEN ARROW (OLIVER QUEEN) *BLUE BEETLE (TED KORD) *METAMORPHO (REX MASON) *DARKSTAR (JOHN STEWART) *SNAPPER CARR (LUCAS CARR) *ANIMAL MAN (BUDDY BAKER) *ICON (AUGUSTUS FREEMAN) *ZATANNA (ZATANNA ZATARA) *WONDERFIRE (Prince JIOAND'R) *SUPERMAN (CLARK KENT) *BATMAN (BRUCE WAYNE) *WONDER WOMAN (Princess Diana\Diana Prince) *Neon (LANGFORD TERRIL) *Mera (PRINCESS MERA) *Catwoman (SELINA WAYNE) *Phantom Stranger (PHILLIP STARK) *Star sapphire (Carol ferris) *doctor fate (NABU) *major disaster (dr. paul bokker) SUPPORT STAFF: *KILLOWOG - league personal trainor *EMIL HAMILTON - the league doctor *CATHERINE COBERT - justice league embasador FORMER MEMBERS: *DOCTOR FATE (KENT NELSON) - the original doctor fate, killed by icicle *ZATARA (GIOVANNI ZATARA) - become missing in action *HAWKWOMAN (SHAYERA THAL) - killed in rann-thanagar war in 2010 by blackfire *ROCKET RED 7 (VLADIMIR MIKOYAN) - killed in mission ALLIES: *Teen Titans - superheroes team who made the league teenages protege who lead by Nightwing *Green Lantern Corp - intergalatic force the lanterns hal jordan,guy gardner and john stewart are members in the corp *Great Ten-Chinesse Superheroes Team Who Lead By August General In Iron *Young Justice (Formely) - Founded In 2010 By Robin II, Superboy And Impulse, The Team Disbanded In May 29th 2012 Codes: All Justice League Have personal Code to Acses To The Hall Of Justice And Satellite Watchtower M is for Justice League Member, S is Justice League Support Staff Regular Members *Superman: JLM01 *Batman: JLM02 *Wonder Woman: JLM03 *Green Lantern: JLM04 *The Flash: JLM05 *Aquaman: JLM06 *Martian Manhunter:JLM07 *Snapper Carr: JLM08 *Green Arrow: JLM09 *The Atom: JLM10 *Hawkman: JLM11 *Hawkgirl: JLM12 *Black Canary: JLM13 *Red Tornado: JLM14 *Elongated Man:JLM15 *Doctor Fate:JLM16 *Rocket Red 7: JLM17 *Zatara: JLM18 *Guy Gardner: JLM19 *Zatanna: JLM20 *Vixen: JLM 21 *Blue Beetle:JLM 22 *Firestorm: JLM23 *Booster Gold:JLM24 *Batwoman:JLM25 *Green Lantern (John Stewart): JLM26 *Captain Atom: JLM27 *Hawkwoman: JLM28 *Plastic Man: JLM29 *Blue Devil: JLM30 *Animal Man: JLM31 *Mister Teriffic: JLM32 *Black Lightning: JLM33 *Metamorpho: JLM34 *Doctor Light: JLM35 *Captain Marvel: JLM36 *Icon: JLM37 *Cyborg: JLM38 *Wonderfire: JLM39 Staff *Killowog: JLS01 *Emil Hamilton: JLS02 *Catherine Cobert: JLS03 Facts *except the personals codes, The justice league members have also Membership Cards ﻿ ﻿ Category:Justice League Category:Featured Justice League Member Category:Fan fiction Category:Photos who features justice league (teen titans) Category:Justice League (Teen Titans)